ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Austin
| music = "The Arrival" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler Technical Power Showman | will = • Work the head/neck/spine • Employ the S.J.S in any situation • enter through the crowd • Fight Dirty | wont = • Regret his actions • Take unneeded risks • Care about the odds • Back Down | trainer = U.S. Armed Forces | handler = | debut = February 24, 2008 (Underground) | record = 8-6 | accomplishments = 2008 Hayabusa Cup | retired = }} Chris Austin (born Christopher Bradford Austin on May 18, 1987) is a American pro-wrestler from who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling, competing on its Alchemy brand. He is seen as a rising star in FMW, and is said to have a very unique outlook on life in general as well, an outlook he intends to display during his time in FMW. He is also known for his Athletic, MMA-influenced style of wrestling and is seen as one of, if not the best, pure athletes in FMW. History Bio Chris Austin loves wrestling, fighting and different. The early life of this man was just like a typical Cali kid, filled with surfing, skateboarding, and wrestling. The unknown about him, however is how his method of thinking and comprehension came about, as well as why he calls himself "the Radical". It is also rumored that Basic Training in the Armed Forces may have had a hand in it, but even though he acknowledges that he spent time in the army, he has yet to acknowledge whether or not this stint had anything to do with his methods. Early Days (He reveals this at his own discretion) All that we know about him at this point is that he did spend some time(Approx. 2+ years from age 17 to 20) in the Armed Forces before being discharged, either honorably or dishonorably, depending on who you ask. Popular opinion points to dishonorable as gathered from his strong opposing of the Iraq war. However most of his Mindset, Fighting Style, and actions are based off of the training/teachings of the Military, so nothing is clear on that matter yet. He did reach the rank of Specialist, and according to a close source, was promoted to Corporal before the events which led to his discharge happened. Full Metal Wrestling/Anxiety After being signed to the FMW Anxiety brand by GM cYnical, he made an impressive debut in his tryout match, defeating fellow newcomer Ciaran Kennedy at Underground 5.4. Fresh off of this, he was booked to open FMW's Death Row PPV pre-show against Blackwell. He won this match as well. His next match had him debuting on FMW Anxiety for the first time, as he teamed with newcomer Riley Scott to defeat Ciaran Kennedy and Becca Roberts. Sensing that it was time for Austin to be tested, he next faced a future Mount Vesuvius Match participant in Michael James, and opened a few eyes with what many considered at the time an upset over James. At Anxiety 6.3 however, Austin finally met his match in the Abandoned Champion TyranT, who defeated him in a hard-fought match to qualify for Mount Vesuvius II. Austin did gain a consolation prize, as he discovered that his impressive efforts thus far in FMW Anxiety earned him a Full Metal Abandoned Championship match at the upcoming FMW Pay-Per-View Extravaganza, Supremacy. However, this was bittersweet for him, as he learned that he won't be the only one receiving a shot at the Abandoned Title TyranT holds. It will be TyranT defending against long time rivals Peter Saint and Skyler Striker as well as Michael James, Chris Austin, and at the time Original Sin stablemate Adrian inside an Elimination Chamber match which stole the show at FMW Supremacy. Even though Austin eliminated Peter Saint almost instantaneously after entering the match, he was unsuccessful in his effort and was eliminated by the eventual winner TyranT. Visibly upset at himself, and considering him discovering that his mentor suffered an attack at TyranT's hands, he went into a short depression, one which turned to jealousy after discovering that he would open Lethal Injection with Michael James to take on Calvin Xavier and Trey Spruance. Austin felt that his efforts at Supremacy had him on track to bigger and better things, and chose to take his feelings on this slight out on his opponents. He did so after gaining the pinfall against Trey via the San Jose Smackdown. Move to Anarchy Recently, FMW held a roster draft after the Resistance's ultimate triumph over Orignal sin. With the 23th overall pick(HavOc was selected as a group), Anarchy selected Chris Austin, a selection that has Austin eager to mesh his unique offense to Ultraviolence, and begin a new chapter to his already impressive start in FMW. Upon reaching Anarchy, he rechristened himself as "The People's Champion" and has made it his purpose to give the 'little guys' a voice through him. This re-invention of sorts saw Austin make his offense a lot more Ground and Pound based, among other things. He refers to it as a fresh start and 'going back to his roots.' This start would have become even more impressive if he had managed to defeat Hostyle for the C-4 Division Championship at Anarchy 7.1. The match was expected to steal the show and that's exactly what it did. After a valiant effort, Austin was eventually defeated by Hostyle following a 'Hostyle Hysteria'. HavOc, who were ringside for this match as new member Hannibal Frost made his intentions known to attempt to reclaim the C-4 title then jumped on Austin after Hostyle's successful defense. Austin came back out to ringside later seeking revenge on Frost, yet he misfired an enzuigiri, inadvertently striking Hostyle's new protege, Chris Kelson and costing him a Mt. Vesuvius spot against Frost. Hostyle, Kelson and Austin were left in the ring at odds with each other, and Austin himself has written off the incident as minor. It was here that Austin not only entered the Hayabusa Cup Tournament, he also found himself in Mount Vesuvius two. As the number 16 entrant, he made a significant impact and was well on his way to cementing his status as a main-eventer until X, who had been mysteriously removed from the match itself interfered and powerbombed Austin off the second cage, causing him to fall 35 to the ash below and become the sixth to last man standing in the match, which was eventually won by TyranT. However, all was not lost as Austin went on to become the 2nd ever winner of the Hayabusa Cup, defeating Drew Michaels, Bobino and Harlequin in the final. The finish saw Austin pin Harlequin after a RCA Driver II while Bobino was unsuccessful in pinning Drew Michaels after Darwinism. As a result of winning, Austin received the opportunity to book FMW's next pay-per-view, FMW Catalyst anyway he saw fit. Being a man of the people, he basically gave fans the chance to vote on what they wanted to see. In addition to that, he added himself to the Full Metal Ultraviolent Championship match on Catalyst, which was scheduled to take place under 15 Minute Massacre rules. However, Catalyst went down as the worst night in Austin's professional career, as he narrowly avoided being run down by a car only to be attacked by X and buried under heavy machinery. Despite the injuries suffered from this, Austin chose to compete later, entering the 15 Minute Massacre at around the halfway point and then proceeded to dominate the match, eventually pinning interim champion Hannibal Frost to claim possession of the Ultraviolent title. But with a minute left and Austin as the last man standing still in possession of the title, fans were shocked when Romeo Vizzini attacked Austin, laying him out while revealing himself as the man behind the wheel earlier and leaving him easy prey for Harlequin who managed to cover Austin as time ran out to reclaim possession and ultimately retain the Ultraviolent championship. In response to Catalyst's events, Austin requested and was granted a trade to Alchemy. Wrestling Style Austin's Wrestling style is based on impact, rhythm and offensive bursts. With an "Technical" Ground and Pound foundation to his style, Austin can do just about all of it, but he likes to brawl and use striking and submission holds (as taught by the Armed Forces) to set up the rest of his offense, which flows from one thing into the next. He prides himself on outstanding conditioning, preparation and athleticism. His feet can arguably be seen as his best weapon, as he uses many kicks to the head and face as basic attacks. He has cut back on aerial exploits, yet is still seen as a risk taker who likes to attempt to steal the show. Most of his Technical-heavy offense is power-based and he has stated that some of his style is influenced by Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, Eddie Guerrero and the like. When the opponent is worn down, Austin then goes to implement his signature moves, which are mostly self-innovated or modified in a way. For his size, he is lean, extremely fast and sudden as well as quite strong and is seen as one of the smoothest/most fluid in-ring competitors in FMW today. However, he has spent more and more time on trying to become more of a 'sure handed' and overall good in-ring worker. Austin usually uses his strength in a manner similar to how John Cena uses his own and uses a wide array of suplexes, particularly the Exploder. Austin will also resort to Dirty tactics whenever the opportunity presents itself, even though he doesn't prefer to cheat. His finishing moves are helped by the fact that they are quite easy to perform out of a counter. He tends not to waste motion, and speeds up his next move with kip-ups after all high impact moves, and a lot of his moves can be transitioned into something else, a quality he tends to take advantage of more often than not. He seems to always be thinking ahead and for a rookie he is exceptionally sound in the ring and rarely does he make mistakes. However, his up-tempo, daredevil nature has cost him matches because due to his frenzied style and if he does make mistakes he is hard pressed to stop them before he pays a small price. Therefore, Austin has developed more of a psychological approach in the ring. While he prefers a faster paced, he can seem very methodical at times. He is also an avid scouter, always watching his peers to try and pick up on anything they do to make himself better, as evidenced by a 'Go Go Gadget Flow' signature combination he created as a tribute to Dalby Sound. In terms of Hardcore/Ultraviolent wrestling, let's just say that he can be downright heinous if the time calls for it. FMW Info :*'Show': Alchemy :*'Appearance': Brown hair(occasionally Blond tipped), Recognized by his constant wearing of "Affliction" brand clothing as well as some sort of headwear, usually a bandanna or a skull cap. usually can be found wearing a hoodie as well. :*'Ring Attire': Board/Jean Shorts(long length passing the knees; shorts are custom Affliction-type design with RCA logo/Skulls/Crosses usually made of MMA wear material or jeans) Knee/Elbow pads, shoes/w kick pads, taped fists(attire colors vary but are usually black/white/gray, black/red, blue/white, yellow/black or deep pacific teal/burnt orange/black). He enters wearing a bandanna, a R.C.A. Tee and dog tags. Occasionally wears an over-sized hoodie with a skull cap as entrance gear. :*'Theme Song': "The Arrival" by Atmosphere :*'Alignment': Face :*'Alliances': None FMW Accomplishments :* HP Honor-Rolle :* 2008 Hayabusa Cup Champion FMW Championship Opportunities :*'FMW Abandoned Championship' - Peter Saint v. Skyler Striker v. Chris Austin v. Michael James v. Adrian v. TyranT©(Loss) :*'FMW C-4 Division Championship' - Chris Austin v. Hostyle©(Loss) :*'FMW 2008 Hayabusa Cup Championship'- Chris Austin v. Bobino Butters v. Drew Michaels v. Harlequin(WIN) :*'FMW Ultraviolent Championship'- Chris Austin v. Harlequin© v. The Celt v. Guiomar the Barbaric v. Jack Boice v. BobinoButters v. Hannibal Frost v. War Machine(Loss) FMW Matches (8-6) and Promo Scores :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Moveset *'Finishing Moves'(All Innovated) :*S.J.S (The San Jose SMACKDOWN!)'' Jumping Cutter with forearm pressed against opponent's throat :*''San Jose Spinal Tap'' Cut-throat Inverted Facelock Camel Clutch :*''Rated R.C.A'' Rack Takeover into Modified Double Underhook Facebuster :*''Un-Rated R.C.A'' Rack Takeover into Falling Side Slam :*''Syncope Driver'' Pumphandle Side Piledriver *'Signature and Regular moves ** '"Go-Go Gadget Flow I"'- hits a Sole Kick, bending the victim over. He then hits a kneeling uppercut to the jaw, knocking the victim up. RCA then executes a Leaping Complete Shot followed into a Koji Clutch. - Innovated ** '"Go Go Gadget Flow II"'- executes a Snake Eyes to the opponent and catches him on the rebound with a running elbow smash to the gut, doubling the opponent over. RCA then runs to the ropes and comes back with a Kneelift to Neckbreaker combination. Innovated ** '"Go-Go Gadget Flow III (Alex O'Rion/NS Pride Edition)"'- executes a Snap Suplex and rolls to his feet. He then transitions to a Russian Legsweep, rolling backward to his feet and taking the victim with him. RCA then uses the victim's held arm to pull into and execute a Double A Spinebuster, then RCA applies a Sharpshooter - Innovated in tribute to Alex O'Rion ** '"RCA-Plex"'- Half-Nelson Release Regal-plex into turnbuckle - Innovated ** '"RCA-Plex II"'- Half-Nelson Wrist-Clutch Release Regal-plex - Innovated ** '"RCA-Plex III"'- Cut-Throat Chickenwing Regal-plex - Innovated ** '"RCA-Plex IV"'- Cross-arm Release Regal-plex (A.K.A. Leg hook X-Plex) into turnbuckle - Innovated ** '"New Age Punishment I"'- Reverse Crucifix Powerbomb rotated into Neckbreaker - Innovated ** '"New Age Punishment II"'- Fireman's Carry into Complete Shot - Innovated ** '"Iron Crush"'- Synchronous Heel Kick/Legsweep Takedown - Innovated ** '"Blue Crush"'- Pumphandle Floating go 2 sleep - Innovated ** '"S.J. Sudden Death"'- Super Dragon's UFO ** '"Air RCA"'- Turnbuckle climb into Rebounded Flying Lariat ** '"Laid Back Leg Drop"'''- Guillotine Legdrop w/RCA's hands behind his head as if he's relaxing - tribute to The Sublime ** Springboard Roundhouse Kick ** Springboard Flowing DDT ** Spinning Back Kick ** Superman Punch ** Jumping Neckbreaker ** Floatover DDT ** Scoop Exploder into the Turnbuckle ** Release Half-Nelson Suplex ** Full Nelson Backcracker ** Fireman's Carry Powerslam ** Corporate Elbow to the face(LA hand signs and whatnot before the move) ** Snap Overhead Belly-to-Belly throw ** Snap Powerslam ** Schwein ** Floatover Reverse DDT ** Super Scoop Exploder Suplex ** High Angle Senton Bomb ** High-Elevation flying Elbow Drop ** Suicide Plancha ** Somersault Corkscrew Senton ** Super Release Regal-Plex ** Running Corner Yakuza Kick ** Mounted Forearm/Elbow smashes ** Snap closed-fist Jabs ** 'Razor Ramon' haymaker punches ** Straight punch/elbow to groin ** C.C.S Enzuigiri ** Jump Heel Kick Enzuiguri ** Spinning Heel Kick ** Lariat ** Step-Up Enzuigiri ** Running Enzuigiri ** Flying Back Elbow ** Cloverleaf ** Inverted STF ** Armtrap Crossface ** STS (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) ** Roll-through Half Crab ** Kip-up ** Brainbuster DDT into open chair seat ** Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam onto steel steps ** Swinging Neckbreaker w/Baseball Bat ** Low Blow w/Sledgehammer ** Snap jabs and punches w/Brass Knuckles External Links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers